Circus Monster
by Jiyoka
Summary: Rin,a rich girl, bought the circus monster named Len. After hearing his unique voice, Rin decided to make him her pet.But can she stay more than the feelings of a master?
1. Chapter 1

_People I mean, normal humans were laughing at me, some shouting as they throw rubbish at me. But thanks to the cage that I hate so much, rubbish didn't hit me. Why did they locked me in this small cage? I know, I act and look a bit different, but that doesn't mean that I'm a monster.. A man well dressed walking towards me with a cane that I'm so afraid of. Swinging it at my half naked body as his helpers open the metal cage._

_" Ladies and gentlemen! Let me presence to you! This creature that could kill many in a blink of an eye. But don't worry, we tamed him. He, can sing very well . Now, monster, sing!" he laugh and makes my body some red mark by the cane._

_" ..." Trying my best to silent myself. Felling on the floor with tears rolling_

_I was born with a unique voice, a voice that no one will manage to make. A voice that sounds like angels to them. My body that could use as a weapon to kill an army. I was an experimented creatures that's failed. Scientist ''make' me, it's a successful. But maybe because they began to fear at me ever since the accident of me killing a scientist, they sold me to the circus. I'm like a thing.. Sold by my parents, sold by the scientist. But honestly, if that scientist didn't did THAT to me, I wouldn't kill him. And I'm a bit regret._

_"Get up monster! Sing" the man shouted as he looks at me sitting on the floor._

_" ..." guess what they always call me.._

_" Get up!"_

_It's very easy to guess_

_" Hey get up you worthless **Circus Monster**!"_

* * *

_Snow falling down on my face and melted away. I daze of the sky, exhausted from the singing. Wrap myself into a ball because of coldness, I stare at those normal humans putting a red big cloth on my metal cage . My blonde hair's messy and dirty but I didn't like to mind them. Tears rolling down again and again, crying for countless time. Someone anyone... please... just.. get me out of this place... _

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V**

" Rin-sama! Are you sure you really are going to _that kind _of circus?" my loyal servant, Haku-chan, ask.

" I never come to that kind of place. Besides, if you and I keep our mouth shut, no one will know! I'll disguise myself so don't worry!" I smile brightly in excitement.

This is it! The day that I could finally go visit a circus! I'm Rin Shion, a 16 years old girl that seldom almost never goes out of this house that people called, mansion. I'm the princess here, daddy and mommy's busy with their things about... what that thing called again? Oh ya! World war 2. I never know what's the meaning of this, no one wants to tell me. How pitiful am I? They keep on telling me that my only job is to be good and stay in this mansion doing... NOTHING! Completly nothing and just act like a princess! How boring!

" Bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-" she mumble

" hahah! relax Haku-chan! I promise I'll be back as soon as the show's over...or.." I grin at her. Guess what I'm thinking!

" Or...?" she tilt her head cutely.

" You... can come with me!" I smile innocently

" wha-wha-wha-wha-"

" It's What"

" Bu-bu-bu-"

" It's but."

" Wh-Wh-WH-"

" It's why. I mean, you worry too much Haku-chan. Maybe you could come with me, so less worry. Deal?"

" bu-bu-bu-bu-bu" she look pale

" Once again, it's but. And no but! I'm taking you with me! XD"

Pulli- I mean, dragging her out of the mansion silently, we went straight to the circus.

* * *

Aw... It's more boring than my house... Lion tamer, lame. Clowns.. got at home. And seriously! Where is the 'circus monster' that these crowd keep on talking about?

" Now, you must be waiting for this moment." the man that dressed pretty funny and weird for me. What moment?

" Let's give a clap, to the Circus Monster!"

Ah! Here's is it! I wonder what is it. They pulled a square thing that's covered by a black cloth or more than rag. The clowns pull the cloth away and there, a metal cage. Is it a hairy monster? Or a... boy..? The boy.. skinny, weak, fragile, and.. his beauty.. Why is he the Circus monster? As he's forced to get out of the cage by that man, I stare at the boy being hit.. It doesn't feel good right? They spotlight shine on him. His aquamarine eyes look at his surrounding. His pretty blonde hair that looks like mine's messy down to his shoulder. He... looks like..

" Ri-Rin-sama... I'm freaking ou-ou-out now.. He looks like the male version of you.." Haku shivered beside me.

" I know.. He...looks like me, yet... almost like a prince..." I stare at him. I couldn't take my eyes of him.

" Now, sing! " the man hit him harder and harder every time that boy waste their time. People booing him, and suddenly, a voice appeared... A voice like angels from heaven, warm, beautiful, yet... sad... almost crying for help. That boy...

" I'm buying him!" I shouted loudly without thinking twice. Eyes stare at me and Haku almost fainted.

" Wha-What?" the man ask in shock.

" I said, I'm buying that boy. Make a price!"

" Bu-But,this boy's a monster! He could kill you in a-"

" Than I'll tame him!" my temper's rising.. don't make me flatten you...

* * *

" Are you really serious young lady? I mean, there's no way I'll sal-"

" I'll pay even it's high"

" Than... how about.. Six Million dollar..."

" Deal. Now send that boy to my house." passing him a check worth six million dollar

* * *

**I get this idea from 'Circus Monster' by Luka-chan. Hope you like it.**

**Please review and give your opinion..~**

**-Jiyoka's out of the circus.. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**CIRCUS MONSTER- chapter 2**

Len's P.O.V

The wind's blowing softly from the window, waking up with an unfamiliar scent in this room. My vision's still blurry and my bed's ten times more comfortable than my usual bed. I try to get up but my body's weak and I feel hot. My head starting to get heavy and pain... Just then, I feel something warm on my hand, someone's holding my hand...

" he-hey! Don't move, just lay on the bed. You got yourself a fever!" the sound of an angel... am I dead?

Slowly, my vision cleared and there beside the bed I'm laying, an angel. Her aquamarine eyes look at me with concern, golden hair tied up into a ponytail with a red rose as decoration. Lips crimson red and pale skin... Am I really in HEAVEN? Jumping out of the bed in shock and stand in a corner, darting my eyes on the angel.

" Oi oi! Didn't I told you not to move?" she yelled at me like master do... wait... that girl...

* * *

_" Then I'll tame him!" the stranger said to my master with full of confident. I couldn't see her clearly in this small cage. _

_" R-Rin-sama! Please! If you want wild animals, I can call the hunter to catch one and tame it. But this..!" a female voice protest that girl to buy me._

_" Haku, you know me, once my mind set on something, I'll have it no matter what it takes." her voice sounds deep and scary I could feel my hair on my neck stands up... " Furthermore, papa and mama did said that I could buy anything I want, well, except for countries or weapons..." her voice become sweet and cute._

_I just silently sat in the cage, I'm too tired to say anything. My eyes getting heavy... ah... I can hardly hear their conversation any more..._

_" He's a human! He just act differently, why can't you have some humanity thoughts, Haku!" ah.. these words.. I've been waiting for someone saying something as kind as this... Then, I fell into a deep sleep_

* * *

Ah... I remember now.. this is the girl who bought me from master... I snap out of my thoughts and realize that the girl's in front of me. I shouldn't doze too much..

"Hey~ Do you have a name?" she ask kindly and smile

I don't know what to say... What should I do... Is she going to force me to sing like master do? Is she going to make me kill somebody? I don't want to know... I want to die now.. **It's better to die than being suffere-**

The sound of the slap filled the air, the girl look at me with anger. Why did she slap me? Her face turn back to that kind face and smile, patting my head.

" It's not nice to think to die, you know" wait.. how did she kno- don't tell me... she's a mind reade- " *cough* For your information, I'm not a mind reader" but you are.. you are reading my mind right now!

" I know what you're thinking, I can read it from your face expression~" the stranger said in a playful tone. What the hell is she talking about?

A knock appeared and a silver haired girl open the door. She's wearing a maid's cloth.. is she a maid?

" Ah! Haku-chan~ Did you make what I told you to?"

"Yes I did, Rin-sama" the girl called Haku smile and look at me in disgust

" Rin-sama, I still protest you to have such a wild boy around you" she sigh

" Haku!" blonde girl shouted on her maid in anger and the sound she's making kinda scary..

* * *

Normal P.O.V

" Haku!" Rin shouted to her maid in anger. She hates it when her maid show her ugly side. But after all, it's Haku.

Haku has been staying by Rin's side for almost 10 years. She first met her when she's 5. Rin knows her well enough. She's kind and always act like a mother, but a bitch when she shows the other side of her. Don't think bad about her, she's really a kind person and the most trusted person to Rin. Almost like a second mother.

" Nee nee.. Haku.." Rin change back to the cheerful side of her with a suspicious tone." Did you.. you know.. put something inside that soup.."

Haku's face darken and sweat drop to see her master's thinking towards her.

" Rin-sama, for your information, have I ever poison someone that I hate?" Haku's face became serious and glare at Rin. Seriously, they're totally ignoring that poor Len.

" Eh..." the blonde tilt her head and her eyeballs look to the ceiling, then to Haku " There are"

"EHHHHH!"Haku shout on top of her lungs, trying to think back when the hell did she did such thing?

" Remember Gaku-chan? Last year, when you first met him, you said that he harassment you. And the next day after he had the breakfast you prepared, he keeps on going to the bathroom. That can count as poiso-" Haku's face became sweaty and look down.

"Tha-That's different.." she mumble under her breath.

"But it's the same as hurting others~" then she paused and turn to the boy that they're ignoring all the conversation. " Ah! I totally forgotten about Len!"

The silver haired and circus monster look at Rin with a question mark up their head.

" Le-Len?" Haku stare at Rin, next the animal that called Len. " You gave him a name?"

"Yup" Rin pointed out " I figured this name while we're talking about poisoning Gakupo-chan~"

Len who's been sitting in a corner beside Rin stare at her with his dreamy blue eyes.

"...Le..n?" the one that's been shutting his mouth finally spoke. His voice's the sound of heaven, a perfect pitch. The two girls look at him silently, Rin took a step and jump on Len.

" Fuuuuwaa! You can talk! You talk!" the girl hug him tighter into her chest.

" MMmm!"

" R-Rin! You're killing him!" the panic Haku tries to break them free.

The orange lover realize that she's giving a death hug to Len and quickly retreated.

" Len!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

And once again, her new pet named Len, fainted again and again

* * *

**Eto.. this is Jiyoka here.. I'm sorry for the late updates because.. well.. problems so.. please don't be mad!**

**And I'm out of ideas lately so this chapter might be boring.. I'm verrrrrrrryyyy soooorrryryyyy!XC**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!That it took so long! Please spare my head! And enjoy**

**To:**

**Killfith : Thanks! * bows a million times***

**Guest: EMERGENCY! BANANA ISH NEEDED!**

Irene Kagamine : SORRY that I took it so long, And I've read all your reviews. It made me laughed. Thank you very much!

* * *

**Circus Monster-Chapter 3**

Rin's P.O.V

The wind blows slowly through my hair. Winter is coming and the surrounding's getting colder. I took a sip of my hot cocoa. Ah, it feels good to have a hot chocolate in the cold weather. I placed my cup onto the coffee table that's decorated with roses in a vase. Sitting in the balcony enjoying the view of my garden behind my mansion. The variety of flowers in my garden are starting to wither as the winter flowers blooming. Ah, I can't wait to see the view of my garden decorated with pile of white snow.

" Rin-sama! Why are you here, you should be inside. It's getting colder outside." my loyal maid reminded me as she covered my body with a coat. The coat's lemon yellow with a hood, around the hood was decorated with pure white fur around it. It was the coat that Rin got from her parents for her 14th birthday.

" I know, I just want to enjoy the view of my garden for the last time for this year." I smiled as I stood up and follow her to exit the balcony. "I hope next year my garden will be more beautiful than this year" I smiled again to myself. Haku bowed to her beloved master.

" I will order the gardener to work harder next year. And try adding new species of flowers."

"Thank you Haku!"

" Oh by the way, your pet's awake." the maid picked up her master's teacup and put it on the tray she's holding.

" Great! Just when I was about to bored to death!" I skipped on my heels as I exited the balcony and entered to my room. Throwing my coat aside, I went straight to ,y pet's new room

* * *

Len's P.O.V

I slowly open my eyes and stared at the ceiling for a while.

"Where am I ?" I thought aloud. Then, a flashback started and I remembered where and why I'm here. I feel relieved that I was away from all those monster that always force me doing things that I don't like. But still, I can't say that she will not hurt me like others do. Slowly, I sat up and look around. This room is big! I bounced on the bed twice and smiled to myself then bounced again. This thing is bouncy! Trying to stand on the bed and jumped, then jumped then higher. And higher! This thing is so fun! I jumped non stop until the giant door opened. There, stood the angel I saw last time, that blonde angel. And looks almost like me, which creeps me. Then I lost my balance and fell down. My butt hit on the soft bouncy mattress then on the floor. I yelped and quickly cover my mouth.

" Ah, you're awake!" the girl said and walked closer towards me as I automatically push myself backwards until my back felt the cold hard wall.

" Why are you so scared?" she blinked and tilted his head, then sighed "look, I'm not going to hurt you, well I am if you don't behave but it'll be just small punishment." she grinned at me and patted my head softy.

Her smile was beautiful and her hand was warm. I could feel blood's flowing to my cheek as I looked up at her ocean eyes.

" S-sorry.." I mumbled softly, hoping in my head that she won't heard it but in my heart hoping she did.

" Welcome!" she smiled again and walked to the tray that she put on the table earlier. " I've asked Haku-chan to make some hot cream mushroom soup." She opened the cover and the aroma of the delicious soup filled the air. I stared at the soup with suspicious eyes and heard her chuckling " don't worry, she's not going to put any poison in it. So it's safe" Gulping visibly and stood up slowly. I am a little bit sure that I can trust my new master for a bit.

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

I stare at him as he stood up and slowly took a step nearer, then the next step. Chuckling in my heart wondering how cute is he. The bandages on his injuries really need to be change now. I should warn Haku not to be too rough. When I as about to say something, I saw his face looks uncomfortable. Hmmm... Maybe i should go out and give him some time to get use to this...

" Lenny~ I'm going to leave you with the food here. And I'll tell Haku-chan to change your bandages after you ate." Standing on the same spot for a few seconds waiting for his reply, then he nodded shyly. " Okay! If you need anything just ask Haku-chan~" I walks to the door and was about to reach for the knob, he spoke.

" U-Um.. I know..it's kinda.. late to say this.. b-but... than-nk y-you" he said timidly. And ended his words with "master" which makes my anger burst.

" Look here, kiddo, I don't know why the hell you call me master but sadly I don't want to be called master! It makes me sounds like a freak!" I throw my hands in the air. Sighing to myself heavily and look at him annoyingly. The reaction I just gave him make him as pale as a ghost, sweating like a nervous character in a manga. Knowing that I cannot scare him more or he maybe will do something stupid, I tried to calm down and smile warmly. His expression changed calmer. "Well I hate people call me 'master' because it's annoying so... you can just call me Rin or whatever you prefer but NOT master" I said the words 'not' in a very deep tone. He nodded nervously as a reply.

I smiled but the smile faded away when something pop out in my mind... " Oh shit.." I mumbled to myself. I totally forgotten that! Panicking while rushing out of Lenny's room, leaving him confused on my reaction.

" HAKU! HAKU!" I shouted as I stomp along the hallway. Why I don't want to run? You know the rules, no running in the hallway. Not long after I shouted the white haired women, she rushed towards me.

" Y-Yes Rin-sama! Do you need anything?!" she said between her breath. Haku must be running when she heard me calling... Her reaction reminded me of my dead white puppy I had when I was 7.. Whenever or wherever I called him, he'll come running.. Giggling softly in my thought but disturbed by a voice.

"Rin-sama?" Haku called, calling me back to reality

" Ah right! What am I ta- Oh right it's m-.. OH RIGHT! OH SHIT! OH MY GOOOOOODDDDD!" I begin to panic again. My face became paler, my voice cracked a bit. " HAKUUU!" I cried as I hug her, my face was buried into her big yet soft chest, like a pillow. " What should I do what should I do what should I do what sho-" I repeated the same words like a mantra. " HAKU YOU HAVE TO SAVE ME!" I gasped.

Oh right, sorry. Must be wondering why am I turning into... a freak.. Well... Yesterday...

_**Flashback**  
_

_" Rin-sama, there's a letter for you" a random butler said as he handed it to me._

_" Me..?" That's weird.. no one really writes letter to me.. Papa? I don't think it's him...I pick up the letter from my table and flips it around to find the sender. Oh there it is! And its... Oh god, it is Papa. carefully opened the envelope and took out a piece of paper. _

_**Dear Rin,**  
_

_**Good day Rin-chan, this is Papa here~ I hope you're still not mad that me and mama missed your birthday last year. And don't worry, we are as healthy as Rin-chan here. But the weather is getting colder so you better be warm. I don't want my cute little angel sick. **_

_**Well I'll get to the point dear. Mama decided that it's time for you to have a fiancee. If I'm not mistaken it will be... tomorrow after you've read this letter. You're sixteen now and you're old enough to have a lover. When he's here I hope you'll behave well and prepare the mansion well. If he complain, I'll snatch all your sweets and pastry for a month. And that is all from papa and mama~ **_

_**P/S: Don't worry, I'll make sure that mama choose a handsome and gentlemen fiancee.**_

_**From: Papa**_

_...Fian..cee... K-k-kidding.. WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! MY SWEETS AND PASTRY?! NOT THAT! Sighing heavily and massaged my forehead, I stare at the paper. Tomorrow? That's even worse! Calming myself down and stare at the paper for the second time. I gripped the paper and tore it into pieces and went into the dump. Papa you owe me for this!_

_**End Of**_** Flashback**

And that's how it is.

" Tell everyone to behave extremely well today and clean everything spotless" I ordered Haku wisely. " Prepare a dress for me now and bake some pastries with Earl Grey tea. Make sure the dinning room is not too cold or warm." I added as I walked into my room. " Don't let anyone enter Lenny's room except me or you"

" Yes Rin-sama" she bowed. I closed my door half and gave her a last glare.

"If my sweets and pastries are gone, off with the servants' head, including you" she gulped visibly at my glare. Then I closed the door behind me. No one, and NO ONE will ever take my pastries away. Not long after that, a knock appeared.

" Rin-sama, I've bought your dress. And the bath is ready by now" a female voice said behind the door.


End file.
